


Breaking Nico

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Rape, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: You got a little rough with Nico during sex.





	Breaking Nico

“Hey, are you gonna fuck me or what?”

Nico says impatiently, her cheeks flushed red from how much you have been feeling up her naked body, from her thighs all the way up to her tiny breasts. It isn’t that she isn’t enjoying the kind of attention you are giving her, she’s just more nervous than anything, having seen how massive your erection is at full length. In fact, ever since you’ve stripped down, it’s the one thing Nico’s attention has been trained on the entire time.

“Stop being such a weirdo and shove your cock in me already, geez.” She grumbles again, looking away out of embarrassment at how long she’s been staring at your throbbing erection. Nico realizes she isn’t normally this bratty, but she normally doesn’t take something this massive either. “Or are you just going to keep fondling me the entire time?”

Finally, you stop touching her up, and instead rests your hands at her hips, holding her tightly while you position yourself to penetrate her, the tip of your cock prodding against her tiny pussy. Nico looks down at your cock with a face of feigned disgust, as if she doesn’t actually want it, when in reality she’s just incredibly nervous and turned on about taking something like that.

“H-hey… you better take it slow, okay?” Nico huffs again, diverting her gaze from your member lined up at her pussy. She could have sworn she was better mentally prepared than this, but now she’s suddenly hesitant about it. “If you break me you better take me on an expensive date…”

It’s not like Nico doesn’t actually want an expensive date, in fact that’s the kinda stuff she lives for, being treated to a nice restaurant or bought a lot of nice things, but it doesn’t change how nervous she is about taking your cock, especially as you start to push the tip of it in. Although, once she realizes you’re doing it slowly and gently, watching for her reaction to make sure she isn’t in pain, she’s able to relax a bit, and not be so tense. 

Well, that is, until you suddenly lurch forward, roughly yanking her hips towards you and slamming the entirety of your member into her tight pussy, all the way down to the hilt. The shock of suddenly having such a huge cock piercing through her like this shoots a strained squeaky moan out of her mouth like a bullet. Even as she glares angrily at you and tries to demand you to slow down, she’s unable to contain such an overwhelming feeling, her voice exasperated as if pushed to the limit, “Wh-whatever happened to t-taking it slow-!? You, you asshole…”

This doesn’t slow you down at all though, starting to pound her without missing a beat, thrusting your cock in and out of her tight pussy without a semblance of gentleness. Pretty quickly, Nico feels her body going weak, her lower body almost numb from how rough you are being with her, fucking her as if she’s an onahole. It isn’t like she isn’t into rough sex, but even this quickly becoming too much for her, her painful moans loud and unrestrained.

“S-stop, you… stop! You’re being… you’re being too rough!” Nico barely manages to cry out, her weak protests broken up by her rapid and shallow panting, her eyes a mess of tear-smudged eyeshadow. “You’re going to break me-!”

You don’t slow down at all though, instead, you let go of her hips and reach forward with your hands, grabbing at her throat, squeezing down hard on the sides and pulling up, asphyxiating her and shutting her up. If the intense sensation of your massive cock plunging in and out of her pussy wasn’t enough to overpower her, being choked out like this certainly is. Gagging at first, and then stopping herself from trying to verbally protest anymore so it won’t hurt, Nico gasps for air, not disliking being asphyxiated like this.

In fact, if anything, being choked out and fucked like a toy like this is turning on Nico so much more than she could have expected, not that she would ever admit to being mistreated like this. Not that she can anyways, even if she wants to, not while your hands continue to hold onto her fragile throat tightly, not loosening your grip on her until her face turns from being thoroughly red to slightly purple. Even then, you only give her a moment to catch her breath before tightening your grip around her throat once again.

The numbness and asphyxiation getting to Nico’s head, her mind’s practically reduced to thinking about nothing but the pleasure being forced into her, bringing her to a climax not from her genuine enjoyment of it, but rather from her body’s automatic response to being stimulated like this, just moments before you hit your climax as well. Your cock in all the way, you pour out as much cum as you can manage into Nico’s pussy, without even making an attempt to pull out.

By the time you have finished and pulled out, Nico’s still laying limp, exhausted. She’s completely worn out, and barely has any strength left in her, but after a moment of catching her breath, she still turns her attention to you, and opens her arms up. As you wrap your arms around her to cuddle, she meekly holds onto you, and whispers in your ear, her voice still hoarse from how loudly she moaned, “You… you better take me on a damned good date for that, asshole…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written using this style of narration, this weird second person narration but with the POV focused on Nico instead of the reader, so you don't actually get any thoughts from the cypher character. This is also one of the very few times I use a "faceless male" as the cypher character, but that's mostly because this is just a vent fic. Oops, I'm back on my bad coping mechanisms.
> 
> I kinda wonder how this style of narration reads. Let me know what you think.


End file.
